Pokemon: Kanto Adventures
by sarutobihokage
Summary: Noah Ketchum, the nephew of Ash Ketchum and a gifted Pokemon trainer, sets out on his journey to become the strongest Pokemon trainer in Kanto. With the Ketchum name weighing on his shoulders, can he bear or will he crash and burn?
1. Chapter 1

**Kanto Adventures**

"Charmander is a fire type. Charmander evoles into Charmeleon. Charmeleon then evolves into Charizard." A young boy sits cross legged, reading a Pokemon textbook. This boy was none other than Noah Ketchum, the son of Marie Ketchum and Nephew of Ash Ketchum, the champion of Sinnoh. As quickly as the book opened, it slammed shut.

"Finally done revising!" Noah sighed in relief, throwing the text book on the ground with a thud. He grabbed his television remote and switched it so that he could hear Professor Oak's speech. "Just in time." Noah realized looking at his watch. He lowered the volume so that he wouldn't wake up his younger brother, Tyson, who was sleeping on the top bunk.

"This is Professor Oak speaking! This is reminder to the 15 children that are starting their Pokemon journey tomorrow!" Oak said. Noah raised an eyebrow in confusion and scratched the back of his head. "Arent there only three Kanto starters...?" Noah asked himself, even more confused then before.

"Before you get confused, let me explain. Because Kanto has got the highest amount of trainers starting their journey tomorrow, the other proffesors from other regions have given us their starters. These regions include Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. Remember to be at my lab at 8 am! Goodnight!" Oak finished his broad cast and the tv shut off.

Noah looked blankly at the screen for a few seconds and then back at his text book. He graveled in frustration and let himself fall back onto his bed. As he did, a Pikachu ran into the room and onto his bed. Noah looked at it for a second before realizing that his household didn't have a Pikachu. That means that...

"Hey buddy. You didnt think I would miss out on you starting your adventure, did you?" A dark haired man, with a hat said as he walked in. Ash put his thumbs up and Noah smiled. "Mother told me you'd come." Noah said. Ash pounted and rubbed the back of his head. "Party pooper." Ash muttered under his breath.

Ash signaled for Noah to come with him and Noah got up and wobbled. "Don't mind me. Just been studying on the starter Pokemon all day." Noah told Ash, who glanced at the book and then started to walk out of the room. Noah followed.

"You better wake up early to get a good starter. I was stupid and woke up late." Ash said, remembering the first day of his journey, that took him to becoming the strongest Pokemon trainer in Unova.

"Don't worry. I ain't as stupid as you." Noah chuckled. Ash playfully punched him in the arm as they entered the living room. On the couch was a small, yellow Pichu. From it's nose, a small snot bubble grew and shrunk.

Noah, who had a fascination with electric Pokemon, jumped to the Pichu's side and examined it. After awhile of examining, Noah stopped and sighed. "Who's Pichu is this?" Noah asked sadly. Ash chuckled and itched the back of his head.

"Actually, it's yours. As a gift from me." Ash said. All of the excitement rushed back into Noah and he jumped on the couch, accidentally making the Pichu wake up. The snot bubble popped and Pichu looked around with dazzled eyes. It looked around the room and saw Ash. "Hi, Pichu..." Noah nervously said. Pichu looked at him.

"He is one of Pikachu and Daisies children." Ash said but it all went over Noah's head. Noah picked up Pichu and smiled. "I am your new trainer." Noah told it. Pichu smiled back. "_I hope this trainer is strong._" Pichu said to himself. "Don't worry Pichu. I will be strong in no time!" Noah replied to Pichu, who looked at him dazzled.

Yes. You could say that Noah had a gift. Speaking to Pokemon, as you would have guessed, was the gift. Unlike most people in history that could secretly talk to Pokemon, Noah was out-going with his gift and didn't care what anyone said about it. Pichu looked at Noah like he was the last thing on earth.

"_Did you just reply to me?_" Pichu asked Noah, not expecting a response. "Yep. You see, I can talk to Pokemon." Noah told Pichu. Pichu nodded his head and smiled. "_I didn't know that humans could do that._" Pichu told Noah. Noah itched the back of his head sheepishly and sighed. "Well, I'm not like most humans." Noah replied.

"I'm still here ya' know." Ash called out, catching both of their attention. "Sorry, got a bit carried away in tha' moment." Noah said and Pichu agreed, showing it with a nod. Ash smiled at the happy Pokemon and got up. "I have to be going now. Tell your mom and Tyson that I said goodbye." Ash said, reaching for the door.

"Wait!" Noah called out. Ash stopped at the door handle and turned to Noah. Noah looked at him with fire in his eyes. "Next time I see you... I mean after tomorrow... I will be stronger then you with my Pokemon and will defeat you in a battle! Remember that!" Noah said in determination. All Ash did was chuckle and open the door.

"Dream on." Ash said, quickly slamming the door. Noah yawned and turned to Pichu, who was sleeping again. "I better go to bed." Noah said. He picked Pichu up and slowly and carefully brought him to his room. After placing him on his pillow, Noah climbed in with him. Noah closed his eyes and thought of all of the starter Pokemon, putting him to sleep...

**Crack Of Dawn-**

A high pitched alarm rang in Noah's room. Tyson grumbled and stirred. Noah groaned and reached out, stopping his alarm. He looked up groggily at the time.

**7: 30 am**

Noah dragged himself out of bed and ruffled through his draws. "Be quiet..." Tyson grumbled, before falling back asleep. Noah completely ignored him and got ready. He put on a grey track suit and a black t-shirt. On the t-shirt, there was a printed picture of Charizard, Venasaur and Blastoise. Noah put on his red and black trainers and gently tapped Pichu.

"Rise and shine Pichu. It's the big day. Time to choose my starter." Noah whispered. Pichu opened his eyes and yawned. "_Will you pick me up?_" Pichu asked. Noah picked him up and placed Pichu on his shoulder. Noah rushed downstairs and into the kitchen. He poured cereal and looked around for the Pokemon food.

"Lapras food... Ryhorn food... Liepard food... Damn it! No Pichu food." Noah said, turning to Pichu. "Can I have milk?" Pichu asked Noah. Noah went into the fridge and poured a bowl of milk for Pichu. Noah sat down at the table and ate his food quickly. He looked at his watch and realized that it was **7:45**.

"Time to go!" Noah said in excitement. As Noah got up to leave, Pichu lept onto his shoulder. Noah opened the door for the last time in who-knows-how-long. He took in memory before closing the door and looking at the lab, which was a 2 minute walk from his house. While he walked, he saw that no-one was awake, leaving him to wander alone to the lab. Even Pichu was sleeping! Was it only him that felt the exciting rush?

When Noah arrived at the lab, he rang the doorbell. After a few seconds of waiting, a man answered the door. He had brown spiky hair and a black lab coat on. "Hello. I am Gary Oak, the grandson of Professor Oak." Gary said. Noah looked at him uncomfortably. "Where is Professor Oak?" Noah asked.

"My grandfather is feeling very ill at the moment and because my father is busy, I have to take the mantle." Gary explained. Noah nodded and looked at his watch. "It is 5 minutes to 8, Mr. Oak." Noah informed him formally. Gary nodded and took a seat on one of his stalls. Noah did the same and placed Pichu on his lap.

The doorbell rang and Gary stood up. "I gotta' get that." He said before scurrying off. When he opened the door, a black haired boy with a red hat walked in. He was slightly tanned and had hazel brown eyes. This was Stefan Ketchum, son of Ash Ketchum and Iris Ketchum. Most importantly, he was Noah's first cousin.

"Hey!" Noah called out to his cousin. Stefan headed towards Noah and sat down next to him. Behind him, a Gible followed close behind. Gible was a dragon/ground type Pokemon that was classified as a land shark Pokemon. "Hey." Stefan replied. Stefan picked Gible up and put him on the chair next to him. "Is that..." "A Gible." Stefan interrupted. Noah went red with embarrassment. "I knew that." Noah pounted.

"My dad got it for me. It looks like you got the Pichu." Stefan said, glaring at the 'tiny mouse Pokemon' on Noah's shoulder. "Yep." Noah replied. "I picked it out cus' I knew that you loved electric Pokemon." Stefan said. Noah smirked and patted Pichu's head softly. "Thanks." Noah replied.

After waiting for ten more minutes, the lab was filled with ready-to-go trainers. Noah recognized none of them and it made it even more exciting. "Alright all of you trainers. Come with me!" Gary calLed, signalling all of them into a back room. When they all entered, they saw a table with 15 Pokeballs waiting. They as all labelled with their name and type.

Gary gave them a long lecture on what a Pokemon trainer was and how we should treat our Pokemon. Noah was day dreaming while he looked at the Pokeballs. "And now it is time for us to pick our starters!" Gary announced. A roar of excitement came from the group of children. "Noah will be having first picks." Gary announced.

The crowd sighed and looked at Noah in envy. Noah, on the other hand, was bubbling on the inside. He could barely withhold an ear-too-ear grin. Noah stepped forward and looked over all of the Pokeballs before looking up at Gary. "What about the Kalos starters?" Noah asked. Most of the class, with an exception of Stefan, didn't know what Kalos was.

Gary itched the back of his head. "I don't think that they gave us starters." Gary said. Noah nodded and turned back to the Pokeballs... He picked up one with the fire emblem. This Pokeball contained Charmander, the lizard Pokemon. Noah was about to step back, but before he did, Gary handed him a set of Pokeballs. Noah stepped back and watched everyone receiving their Pokemon.

Stefan took the Pokeball that contained a Piplup, the penguin Pokemon from Sinnoh. Noah realized that Stefan's Piplup was a threat to his Charmander and gritted his teeth. When all of the trainers received their starters, Gary dismissed them. As Noah and Stefan made it to the door, Gary called out to them. "Noah! Stefan!" Gary called. Noah turned around and so did Stefan.

In Gary's hands, two red Pokedex's awaited. Noah knew what it was because him and Stefan used to play with Ash's when they were kids."My grandfather told me to give these to you." Gary informed them while handing the Pokedex's to Noah and Stefan. "I suppose you know how to use them?" Gary asked. Noah nodded and so did Stefan.

After that, they turned and left. Once they were outside, all of the other trainers had already left, leaving only Ash, Iris (Stefan's mother), Marie and Tyson. Noah ran to his family stopped in front of them. Tyson looked up at his brother and the, now awake Pichu, that was on his shoulder, with fascination.

"Here's your bag. It has your tooth brush, your camping equipment, your running shoes and everything you will need." Marie told him. As she handed him the bag, she gripped it slightly hard, making it harder to take. Marie looked at her son and gave him the best smile that she could muster. Noah pulled her and Tyson into a hug.

Noah pulled off after awhile and bent down to Tyson's level. "Be good for mom, okay?" Noah said firmly. Tyson nodded and gave him a thumbs up. Noah put on his bag and looked over at Stefan, who was as ready as ever to go down route 1. Noah caught up to Stefan and poked his shoulder. When Stefan turned around, a map was shoved into his face. "Ughh! Why'd you do that for?!" Stefan yelled, slapping the map off of his face.

"Well I can't read a map. Hopefully you can." Noah said, making an excuse. Stefan sighed and picked up the map. "Well if we carry on on route 1, we should reach Viridian city." Stefan announced. "Doesnt Viridian city have a gym?" Noah asked, remembering clearly from his text book that Viridian city had a gym. "It does but it wouldn't be a smart decision to go to it first." Stefan said, confusing Noah. "Why? I am itching for my first badge!" Noah yelled in excitement.

"If we went to Viridian gym last then it would save us a lot of time. We would be right next to the Pokemon League." Stefan informed him. Noah nodded, not 100% convinced. "What gym are we going too now?" Noah asked. "Well, according to the map, after Viridian forest we will reach Pewter city. Pewter city is supposed to have a rock gym there." Stefan said. Noah mumbled to himself about type disadvantages and bad luck.

"Don't worry about your type disadvantage because, when we get to Viridian forest, their will be a huge variety of Pokemon." Stefan informed him. Noah nodded and looked forward to catching a Pokemon.

Before long, they saw flashing lights and they realized that they reached their destination. "Wow! So much lights!" Stefan exclaimed in shock. They stopped at the entrance and looked at the sign:

_Welcome to Viridian city! _

* * *

**Key:**

Noah Ketchum: Noah Ketchum is the nephew of Ash Ketchum and a ambitious Pokemon trainer. He has a gift to talk to Pokemon.

Stefan Ketchum: Son of Ash Ketchum. Stefan is a strong minded trainer that will stop at nothing to reach his goals.

Tyson: Younger half brother of Noah Ketchum.

Iris: Dragon trainer from Unova and also the mother of Stefan Ketchum.

Ash Ketchum: Champion of the Unova region and known as the strongest of all of the champions. He is the father of Stefan Ketchum.

**Noah's team:**

**Pichu:**

Sweet Kiss

Thunder Shock

**Charmander:**

Scratch

Ember

Smoke screen

**Stefan's team:**

**Gible:**

Sand Attack

Tackle

Dragon Rage

**Piplup**

Pound

Bubble


	2. Pewter city gym! Unmovable boulder!

**Pokemon: Kanto Adentures**

"Charmander, dodge and use ember!" A loud echoe shouted through the trainer filled forest. Charmander jumped to his left, narrowly avoiding being tackled by, a bug-trainer's Caterpie. Charmander opened it's mouth and out came a flame that, when making contact with Caterpie, burned it to a crisp.

Caterpie dropped to the floor, unable to battle. "Ahh, dang it! I couldn't defeat you!" The trainer sighed in defeat, retreating his Caterpie. Noah took a step toward him and put his hand on the other trainer's shoulder. "Keep at it. You was doing alright. If you practiced abit more and switched up your team then you could be a hard opponent." Noah said. The trainer nodded at the advice. Noah turned back toward Viridian City and then at the sun setting.

"I guess it's time to head back!" Noah called out to his Pokemon, looking back at them. Charmander was wagging his tale in pride while Pichu was panting on the floor. "_I think a break is in order._" Pichu panted. Charmander shook his head vigorously. "_I want to beat more of these bugs!_" Charmander said in confidence.

Noah walked up to Pichu and put him on his shoulder. "I would like too to but it is getting late. Tomorrow we can train some more!" Noah exclaimed. Charmander sulked behind Noah as they began to walk back to the Training House, where Noah and Stefan were sleeping for the night. "Plus, tommorow we will be earning our Rock badge from Brock!" Noah exclaimed in confidence. Unlike Noah, his Pokemon weren't too confident.

"_You do realize that we have a huge type disadvantage?_" Charmander asked. "I know we do, but... It isn't always about type advantages! We can win!" Noah said. Pichu sighed in disagreement but didn't carry the argument on. As he re-entered Viridian City, he heard a woman's shout. Noah rushed towards the scream and saw a women, staring down an alley way.

Noah ran to her and asked her what's wrong. "A Pokemon! It stole my handbag!" The women yelled, pointing down the alley-way at a small purple Pokemon. Noah took out his Pokedex to get a better look at it.

"Nidoran-M, the Poison Pin Pokemon. It scans its surroundings by raising its ears out of the grass. Its toxic horn is for protection." The Pokedex confirmed.

"Nidoran..." Noah muttered under his breath. "Charmander, come forward!" Noah commanded. Charmander jumped forward and did a small raw. Nidoran stood defensibly and bit down on the handbag. "Let it go and we can solve this!" Noah said, although he knew that he wanted to catch it. Nidoran didn't react and instead glared at Charmander.

"Charmander! Use dragon rage and then get close!" Charmander jumped forward and opened his mouth. A huge red ball of fire shot out of his mouth, towards Nidoran. The purple Pokemon threw the handbag into a dust-bin and dodged the fireball with incredible speed. Charmander was almost inches away when Noah called the next move.

"Use metal claw!" Noah yelled. Charmander's claws expanded and turned to a shining metal. Charmander clawed down at Nidoran but Nidoran expertely dodged Charmander's claw and landed two successful kicks in Charmander's chest. Charmander hit the side of the alleyway and dropped to the ground. Noah recognized it as the fighting type move 'double kick'. "Get up Charmander!" Noah commanded. Charmander slowly rose and looked at Nidoran.

"Charmander! Use smoke screen!" Noah called. Charmander opened it's mouth and a wall of black smoke rolled out, blocking Nidoran's view. "Use the smoke as cover and use dragon rage!" Noah yelled. Charmander dissapeared into the smoke and then it lit up, making it disperse. On the other end, Charmander stood over a scratched and, slightly burned, Nidoran.

"Go, Pokeball!" Noah yelled, throwing his Pokeball at Nidoran, hitting it in the head. Noah watched as Nidoran was sucked into the Pokeball. Wobble... Wobble... Wobble...

Click...

Noah jumped up in excitement and ran to the Pokeball and picked it up. "I caught a Pokemon!" Noah exclaimed, jumping around in excitement. As he did that, the woman went behind the bin and got her back. "Thank you, dear. Take this for helping me." The woman thanked him while handing him money.

"Thank you!" Noah said before running to the Pokemon center. As he entered, he saw Nurse Joy waiting. Noah gave Joy his Pokemon, after retreating them into their Pokeballs. When Noah received them back, he made it back to where he was staying. When Noah got in, he saw that Stefan was snoring away in his sleep.

Noah quickly changed into his bed clothes and jumped into bed. Before he knew it, he was in a deep slumber.

**8.A.M.**

"It is 8 am in Viridian City! Ding!" The bell's rang along with a recorded voice. Noah groaned as he heard the wake up call but forced himself to get up. He put on his clothes, which consisted of a white t-shirt and black shorts. He looked at Stefan's clean and done up bed, realizing that he probably left.

Noah quickly left the room and was out in Viridian City again. He looked over at Viridian forest and smirked. "Here I come!" He exclaimed, rushing into the forest. He carried on until he saw a light... Pewter city. Before he reached their, a black and yellow blur sped past him, making him fall. He turned to the figure and saw a Beedrill.

"Beedrill, the Poision Bee Pokemon. It has three poisonous stingers on its forelegs and its tail. They are used to jab its enemy repeatedly."

Noah put away his Pokedex and looked at the Beedrill that attacked him. "Bug Pokemon... Go, Charmander!" Noah yelled, sending out Charmander. When Charmander appeared, Beedrill flew at it, stabbing Charmander in the arm twice. Charmander dropped to the floor and Noah gasped. "Get up Charmander!" Noah yelled. Charmander got up painfully and looked at Beedrill. "Use dragon rage!" Noah yelled.

Charmander's shot out a fire ball but Beedrill dodged it and then appeared infront of Charmander... Beedrill continuely hit Charmander with it's tendrils. "Charmander!" Noah yelled in horror. Charmander staggered back and dropped to one knee. His body glew purple and then back to orange.

"He's poisoned..." Noah said angrily. Charmander stood up and took a deep breath. "Use Ember!" Noah yelled. Charmander opened his mouth and instead of a little flame, a pillar of flames shot out of his mouth, encasing the unprepared Beedrill. When the flames dissapeared, the Beedril dropped fainted. Noah pumped his hand in the air and celebrated.

"It looks like you've learnt Flame Thrower!" Noah said excitedly. Charmander puffed his chest and smirked. Suddenly, Charmander dropped to the ground. Noah ran and picked him up. He looked at Charmander and noticed that the posion was taking effect. He quickly ran off to Pewter City...

**Pokemon center**

"Thank you, nurse Joy!" Noah thanked the nurse as he grabbed his Pokeball's. "It's nothing. Come again soon!" Nurse Joy said, waving Noah goodbye. As Noah reached the door, it swung open, revealing Stefan. "What're you doing here?" Noah asked.

"I just defeat Brock. I'm getting my Pokemon healed." Stefan said with a smirk. He held up the Rock badge, making Noah grit his teeth. "Just watch! I am going to get that badge!" Noah said in confidence, running out of the door and towards the gym. He stopped outside and looked at the sign.

_Welcome to Pewter City gym. Gym leader: Brock_

Noah stepped through the double doors and looked around. The gym was filled with rock, big and small. When he reached the end of a long walk, he found Brock waiting. "Have you come to challenge me?" Brock asked. Noah nodded. "I have come to win and take your badge!" Noah exclaimed, grabbing a Pokeball.

Brock grunted and took his place. Noah did the same. "How much badges do you have?" Brock asked. "I just started my journey, so I have none." Noah said with a blush. Brock chuckled and went into his bag. He pulled out two Pokeball's and clutched them.

"This is a 2v2 battle. Everything is allowed." Brock said before throwing one of his Pokeball's. When they opened, a small Pokemon came out. "Geodude." Noah muttered.

"Geodude, the rock Pokemon. It is usually found in fields and mountains. Mistaking them for boulders, people often step or trip on them."

Noah put away his Pokedex and prepared to to battle. He threw his Pokeball and Pichu came out. "Begin!" Brock yelled. "Pichu! Run up to it and use thunder shock!" Noah yelled. Pichu ran up to Geodude and when he was close enough he jumped, his cheeks sparked and lightning headed to Geodude.

"Dodge it!" Brock commanded. Geodude side stepped the lightning bolt and caught Pichu in mid-air with a punch. Pichu was about to get up but Brock yelled, "Geodude! Use pound!" Geodude appeared over Pichu and punched him into the ground. Noah gritted his teeth. "Pichu! Use disarming voice!" Noah yelled.

Pichu started to sing and Geodude stopped his attack and then dropped back, clutching his head. Pichu jumped up and jumped back. "Snap out of it!" Brock yelled. Geodude's eyes opened and he jumped up. "Use rock throw!" Geodude grabbed reached into the ground and pulled out two large bits of rock. He threw it and it struck Pichu hard, making him gasp for air and drop over.

Noah started to panic and lost his mind. 'Alright, Noah. Calm down...' Noah calmed himself and then smirked. "Pichu! Use thunder shock!" Pichu got up slowly and before Geodue could react, he was hit with a thunder shock. His body rocked and he grunted. "Now use iron tail!" Noah yelled. Pichu ran up to Geodude as his tail turned to metal.

"Dodge it!" Brock yelled. Geodude struggled to move as lightning danced across his body. 'Paralised!' Brock realised. Pichu jumped up and hit Geodude on the head with his tail. Geodude shuddered before falling to the ground, unable to battle.

Brock brought Geodude back. "Good fight Pichu. Return!" Noah said before drawing back Pichu. "Go Charmander!" Out of his Pokeball, Charmander came running out. He rawed and his tail blazed. "Go Onix!" Brock yelled, throwing out his Pokeball. Out came a collosal sized Pokemon.

"Onix, the rock snake Pokemon. It burrows at high speed in search of food. The tunnels it leaves are used as homes by Diglett."

Noah put away his Pokedex and looked at the magnificent Pokemon. Charmander still looked at it with confidence. Noah snapped out of his gaze and looked at Charmander. "Use flamethrower!" Noah yelled. Charmander let out a huge flamethrower and it hit Onix, making a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared, Onix stood, barely damaged.

"Damn! Use smoke screen!" Charmander opened it's mouth and smoke filled the air. "This can buy us some time." Noah thought aloud. "Use rock throw!" Noah heared being shouted from behind the smoke. Suddenly, a bunch of rocks sped towards Charmander. Charmander dodged the first but was caught by the rest. He yelled in pain as the rock's pelted him. Soon they stopped.

"Are you okay?" Noah asked. Charmander nodded and stood up. "Use metal claw!" Noah yelled, pointed through the smoke. Charmander's claw expanded and was coated in metal. He jumped through the smoke, dispersing it. He hid Onix, unexpectedly, in the chest, landing a critical hit. As Charmander span out, Noah yelled again, "Use dragon rage!" A huge fireball hit Onix in the face and he roared in pain.

"Use bind!" Before Charmander landed, Onix's tail rapped around Charmander. "Squeeze the life out of him!" Brock yelled. Charmander yelled in pain as it's body was being crushed. "Use smoke screen in Onix's face!" Noah yelled. Charmander opened it's mouth and shot smoke into Onix's face. Onix was forced to let Charmander go and he jumped back.

Noah stopped for a moment and though of a plan. "Charmander! Use flamethrower on the ground around Onix!" Charmander obeyed and used flamethrower to make a ring of fire around Onix. If an Onix could sweat, he would be drenched. Onix shut his eyes hard in pain. "Use dig!" Brock commanded.

Onix began to burrow it's way underground but he roared in pain. Quicker than he went into the ground, he shot out again. "Damn it. The ground mus' be hot!" Brock growled in frustration. "Charmander! Use metal claw!" Noah yells. Charmander charges his metal claw and then charges at Onix.

"Use slam!" Brock yelled in panic. Onix raised it's tail and slammed down at Charmander, who swirled and dodged it. Charmander pounced up and hit a critical hit on Onix, making him fall to the ground. "Now finish it with dragon rage!" Noah yelled. As Charmander fell, he opened his mouth and let out a ferocious fireball that fell and hit Onix directly in his head, making smoke appear. When the smoke cleared, Onix was unable to battle.

"Yes! We did it!" Noah cheered, hugging Charmander as he jumped into Noah arms. Noah span around for a moment laughing and then placed Charmander down. Brock headed towards Noah and patted him on the shoulder. "That was a good match! That was a very good strategy!" Brock praised him. Noah blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"It was nothing." Noah lied, knowing that he tried his very hardest to win. Brock reached into his bag and pulled out a silver badge. "This is the Rock badge. Here you are." Brock said as he handed Noah the badge. Noah looked at it with a smile and jumped in happiness. "Also, here is a badge holder." Brock also handed him a red case.

Noah opened it and saw a shallow part that was the exact shape and size as the Rock badge. He placed it in and shut the case. As Noah was about to leave, he heard Brock murmuring. "If this keeps up, I will be giving away my badges like flies." Noah turned to Brock.

"What do you mean?" Noah asked. "Well, you aren't the first to beat me today." Brock said. Noah didn't seem surprised, knowing already that Stefan already got the badge. "The last kid in here was the son of the Ash Kethchum. If you haven't heard of Ash, he is the champion of Unova. His kid beat me without a sweat. I hardly got to damage him." Brock praised Stefan, making Noah grit his teeth in anger.

"Goodbye." Noah said his goodbye and left the gym. Stefan was waiting for him outside. "Go get your Pokemon healed and then we can head out to the next city." Stefan said. Noah nodded his head and went to the Pokemon center. When he returned, they started down route 3. "So next is Cerulean right? That is Misty's gym right?" Noah asked Stefan, who nodded.

He looked at his watch. "10 AM..." Noah said aloud. He had plenty of time to train his Pokemon and prepare for Misty. He looked forward into the forest and saw a line of trainers, waiting to be battled. Noah looked at all of them with confidence and grabbed his Pokeball's.

"Cerulean city! Here I come!"

* * *

**Noah's Pokemon:**

**Nidoran: Focus energy, double kick, Horn attack**

**Pichu: Sweet kiss, Thunder shock, Disarming voice, Iron tail**

**Charmander: Dragon rage, Metal claw, Smoke screen, Flamethrower, **

**Stefan: **

**Gible: Dragon claw, dig, rock smash, dragon pulse**

**Piplup: water pulse, peck, bubble beam, bide **


End file.
